onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/BW: A Long-Lasting Battle Of Fire And Water!
On an island from the new world, between the sea and the forest, there were many figures standing. It is this event that led to the later war and change of eras. On this island, Jinbe stands before Ace, whilst the Spade Pirates are all behind Ace. Ace: Hey big fella... I want to meet this guy called Whitebeard!! Jinbe: I will not allow a dangerous boy like you to meet the old man!! I am not a member of the Whitebeard Pirates, but I am grateful to him... which is why I will face you!! A member of the Spade Pirates: Ace, that guy's Jinbe! One of the Shichibukai, he's part of those government dogs! You were invited to be one of them not so long ago!!! Another crewmember: I heard he has a monstrous power! He might be too much, even for you Ace!! Ace: I don't care! I want to fight that Whitebeard! Jinbe: It seems you have already chosen to fight... though I will give you a chance now to turn back!!! Ace: No need for anything like that!! Jinbe: Fine then! If you choose to fight, then I shall fight you!!!! Uchimizu'' (Water Shot) !!! ''Jinbe swings his large arm in the air and whilst doing that he gathers the moisture in his palm, accumulating a considerable amount in his hand, which he shoots at Ace. Each droplet accelerates to such speeds that it becomes as fast as a bullet. Ace: You must really like thsi old guy! To be willing to die for him!!! Higan ''(Fire Gun) !!! ''Ace points his index fingers towards Jinbe and he starts firing fire bullets into the water bullets, sent by Jinbe. The fire bullets and water bullets cancel each other out in small steam explosions. Jinbe: Of course! For the sake of the man that saved my homeland from the horrors of piracy, I would give up my life without hesitation!!!! Jinbe starts charing at Ace with large steps. Ace: Then get ready to burn you big fat fish!!! Ace charges at Jinbe as well, firing up his fist. Ace: Hiken!!!! Ace's fist turns into a flame, which grows larger and larger turning into a column of fire that is is making its way towards Jinbe. Jinbe: You should stop being so cocky!!!! Samegawara Seiken!'' '(Shark Tile True Fist) Jinbe launches a powerful shockwave through the center of the fire column dispersing it and rendering the attack harmless. The shockwave ravages the flame, but due to the intensity of the fire, it is not able to reach and fully hit Ace. '''Ace: That's a pretty powerful attack you have there. Being able to even harm me... Ace says that while he is wiping some blood coming out of his mouth. Ace: But I'm already used to meeting haki users! This new world really is different from the other side of the Grand Line! Jinbe: What I used was not haki... it was Gyojin Karate... Ace: It still does the same thing in the end! It's able to harm logias like me!! The Spade Pirates: Ace!!! He might truly be too strong! Even for you!!! Jinbe: You might want to listen to your crewmates! Ace: Guys... trust me! I will beat this guy! Jinbe: That is what you say, but you still lack the actions to prove it!! Gyojin Karate:' Karakusagawara Seiken!' Jinbe punches the air in front of him. Ace notices the shockwave sent and he creates a large wave of flames in front of himself. The wall of flames neutralizes the shockwave. Ace: This wa- Ace then notices that the rest of the shockwave is heading straight towards his nakama. Ace: GUYS! DODGE IT!!! The Spade Pirates: EH?! That's! Ace runs towards his crew and when he gets in front of it he stops and turns towards Jinbe. Ace: Enjomo!!! ''(Flaming Net)'' Ace creates a large fence in front of his crew which stops the shockwave right on time. Ace: What a cheap trick... Jinbe: It was you who put your crew in danger, bringing them here, I will not hold back when fighting you! That comes with the risk of your own nakama getting hurt!! So I will give you one final chance to decide again... DO YOU STILL WANT TO FACE WHITEBEARD?! Ace: Guys... The Spade Pirates: Ace... Ace: Get back... I will... have to fight... I don't want you guys to be in danger... SO GET BACK SOME MORE! Ace is shown with a serious and raging face looking at Jinbe whilst talking to his crew, which is behind him. '' '''Spade Pirate': A-... YES CAPTAIN! GUY'S ACE NEEDS MORE SPACE TO FIGHT! WE OUGHT TO GET BACK A LITTLE MORE! Ace starts walking towards Jinbe. Then he suddenly jumps at Jinbe shouting a battle cry. Jinbe silently prepares and when Ace reaches him, their fists collide, forming a wall of water on one side and a wall of fire on the other. The fight raged on without stop. The night arrived and there had been no winner yet. Ace is seen jumping in the sky propelled by rocket-exhaust-like fire shooting from Ace's feet. His body covers the moon's rays and his body burns brigther than anything else. When Ace is above Jinbe, he shouts in mid air. Ace: Enkai: Hibashira ''(Flame Commandament: Fire Pillar)!!! ''Ace launches an immense amount of fire bellow, creating a long pillar way down till Jinbe. Jinbe: Gosenmaigawara Seiken (Five Thousand Tile True Fist) '' ''Mercilessly, Jinbe uppercuts the air, the shockwave crashes into the infernal pillar and the two attacks, equally strong simply destroy each other. Soon after the attack, Ace lands back on the ground. Both are slightly panting and feeling tired, but not many visible wounds can be seen. Both take a short breathe and without saying anything, they charge at another. A Spade Pirate: Ace! It's been hours since you started! This fight might never end!!! The 3rd day of fighting has finally appeared. This time, the two have open wounds, Jinbe is slightly burnt on the face, whilst Ace is bleeding. Both are panting, tired from the non-stop battle. '' '''Ace': You're pretty strong.. I gotta say that... but in the end... I'll win this!!! Jinbe: Don't be so sure about it!!! Ace: That sun of yours! Why the hell do you have it on your chest?! Jinbe: This is the mark of the Sun Pirates! It is something that shows my loyalty to Tai-aniki till the end!! Ace: You hypocrite! You say that, but you're a Shichibukai?! That mark starts to annoy me the more I look at it! If you want a sun on you. THEN LET ME IMPRINT SOME ON YOU! Taiyōnetsu!! ''(Solar Heat)'' Ace's palm pushes forward, whilst burning brightly like the sun, into Jinbe's chest. Jinbe: You know nothing! You have no idea what happened! Tai-aniki is now dead!! The only thing I can do is to take care of Fishman Island now! You're in no position to do something like this!!!! Samehada SHOTEI! ''(Sharkskin Palm Block)'' Jinbe deviates the trajectory of Ace's attack, avoiding a great burn on his chest from occuring. Ace: He died?! By who? Who could kill someone as strong as the great pirate Fisher Tiger, of which even I heard of! THE WORLD GOVERNMENT! AND WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR NOW?! Choshinsei Bakufu!!! ''(Supernova Blast)'' Ace slides his hands under Jinbe's and he puts them both on his chest. Jinbe: Gyojin Karate ''': '''Rokusenmaigawara 'Hojirozame Futari'seiken ''(Six Thousand'' Tile Great White Shark's Double True Fists)' ''Jinbe punches Ace in the face and in the guy at the same time, both fists creating monstrous shockwave, and are both able to individually break 3000 tiles. '' ''Ace ignites his Devil Fruit, creating a powerful explosion on Jinbe chest, heavily burning him. The explosion blasts Jinbe away, pushing him back, whilst Ace receives major pressure marks on his chest. Both are heavily bleeding now after the major attacks have hit. Jinbe: You seem to be losing your power... Both are heavily panting. Ace: Not really... unlike you... you're barely still conscious... don't worry the next attack will wake you up! The fight raged on. Another day had passed, more moments are shown, Jinbe and Ace creating a tornado of fire and a water typhoon, pushing them against each other, but the attacks end up useless so they come back to simple combat. During the 4th night, Ace finally uses his firefly attack and manages to surprise Jinbe finally getting more advantage in damage given. Creating an unbalance in the fight, but the unbalance is quickly removed and the resistant Jinbe fights back. Finally the 5th day rises. Both are heavily panting and bleeding. They are almost at their limit. The Spade Pirates watched the full battle, they did not sleep and they barely ate or drank something. Spade Pirate: They've been going at it for 5 days... I did not imagine they would both be so equally matched... Spade Pirate 2: I know... they should just stop!! Spade Pirate 3: Indeed... but Ace... One of the Spade Pirates gets up and shouts at Ace. Spade Pirate 4: CAPTAIN! STOP IT!! LET'S JUST GO BACK!! BOTH OF YOU WILL JUST END UP DYING AT THIS RATE!!! Ace: I WILL NOT TURN BACK! I WILL NEVER TURN BACK!!! Not while you guys are still here!!! I brought you so far and I am not planning on letting you down!!!! I turned down his last chance of stopping, now I will either win or lose!!! Jinbe: Indeed! Now only death awaits you!!!! Be prepared to meet your end, the sea is mercilles today!!!! Jinbe jumps back and he falls into agitated sea. Jinbe: Gyojin Jujutsu Ogi! Dai Tsunami!!! ''(Gyojin Jujutsu Ultimate Technique: Great Tidal Wave)'' Jinbe "grabs" the water and he pushes it upwards. His push creates a giant wave, 100m in height, which he swims on top of. Ace: I'll vaporize it all!! Even your ultimate technique won't be able to take me down!!! Dai Enkai : Entei!! ''(Great Flame Commandament: Flame Emperor)'' Ace forms a giant round-shaped flame, like in his fight with Blackbeard, although this time much smaller, a little larger than the wave Jinbe is throwing. The two attacks clash, both consuming each other with no mercy, Ace tries putting more flame into his attack, but his wounds stop him from managing so. The attacks reach an equal stage, where the fire vaporizes the water and the water extinguishes the flames. Then Jinbe from the top of the water launches himself out and starts falling into the wave and into Ace's ultimate attack. Jinbe: Nami Shadan!!!!! ''(Wave Breaker)'' He smashes through the mostly vaporized wave and through the weakened dai enkai and he pierces through reaching Ace. He smashes his fist into Ace's chest pushing him down, and almost burrying his leg into the hard, burnt ground. Ace: Shinka:Shiranui ''(Sacred Fire: Mysterious Light at Sea)'' Ace also pierces a fire spear into Jinbe, burning his shoulder on the inside and also the rest of his chest and face. Both push each other back, barely landing on their feet, barely still able to stand anymore. They stare at each other bated in blood. And they charge at each other again. No words are needed to say anymore to one another. They punch each other in the face. And so they push each other back again. '' ''Again they punch each other in the gut this time, but none of them falls yet. And finally they smash one last fist into another, making them thrown back. With one last glance, filled with blood, they stare in each other's eyes and both fall at the same time down. The Spade Pirates: IT'S A TIE!?!?!?!?!? AFTER 5 DAYS OF FIGHTING THEY'RE PERFECTLY MATCHED AND THEY FALL DOWN AT THE SAME TIME!?! ACE?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!? Then a giant ship appears and the Spade Pirates notice the Jolly Roger, it belongs to none other than... Spade Pirates: It's the Whitebeard Pirates!!!! ~Fin To be continued on http://www.mangareader.net/103-17410-6/one-piece/chapter-552.html Hope you like it :D Category:Blog posts